Last Stand
by Zero'N'oveR
Summary: The world is under a war between four nations. Kira Yamato must lead/command and fight with his troops. Can he make it? Or will he fail and die? KxL with a bit of OOC.


Last Stand

(ZNO)

* * *

The year was 2100, where the human race as exceeded the potential of improvement. Technology as been "completed" allowing humans to learn everything about the universe. They have crossed out the possibility of time traveling, life-freezing, cloning and warping because they are just physically impossible to do.

The possibility of a G.U.N.D.A.M. was accepted among the people because they believed it was a necessity to protecting themselves. From this, the century known as the "Gundam Producement" began. Massive amounts of Gundams were made to fit the abilities of civilians with little to no training.

In the world of Earth, there are the Blue Cosmos, Orb, the Earth Alliance and Zaft. They all are in peace of some sort, all agreeing on the most important ideas but disagreeing on minor issues, such as the amount of production of Gundams needed to protect the planet.

Little did they know that one event can ruin the entire alliance of countries.

* * *

Kira Yamato is an eighteen year old student attending Zaft's Elite Soldier Based School [ZESBS along with Athrun Zala, his closest friend. They have been friends for about a decade and they knew each other inside out. Secrets, important events, personalities, crushes, and hobbies were all shared between the two boys. Kira Yamato had chocolate-colored hair while Athrun had midnight blue hair. Kira and Athrun are about the same size, as they tend to outgrow each other every month or so. Lastly, Kira had amethyst eyes while Athrun had sparking emerald eyes. Both love to play computerized games and love to mess around with machines.

These two boys are the "heartthrobs" of their school, which means, they get mobbed by girls, teachers, friends, boys [sadly, and other people every second of their school day. They really don't mind, unless a bunch of guys with roses and gifts walk up to them.

ZESBS is a school where people learn the basics of combat and Gundam control. If a student excels in either subject, they get to advance into a much harder, difficult class where people can actually hire the student to being a mobile suit pilot. To graduate, they need to pass 24 classes with A- or higher. Amazingly, people can take all 24 classes a day [A class is 45 minutes. 45 times 24 equals 18 hours. That, and to "pass" a class, 100 classes must be attended This means people can graduate under a year. Kira and Athrun, sensing no purpose to rush their school years, only take 12 classes, preferring to graduate in two years.

Classes in ZESBS include shooting, parts of a gun, types of guns, parts of a Gundam, famous Gundams, history of Gundams, Gundam practice, history of the gun, the typical english, math, social studies, science classes, and other minor classes that do not need to be mentioned. [AN: Too lazy

Dorms for the school are for the rich, people who are willing to pay a large sum of money. However, the rooms are like five-star hotel rooms with a huge bed, marble flooring, spotless white walls and a statue or two if the renter is lucky. Students who can't afford rooms live nearby with their parents.

The enrollment of the school is not done by status, it is done with the person's IQ. The school does not tolerate bullying of any sort, including race, religion and definitely not social status. The principal, Murrue Ramius, is a person who had seen status bullying in her childhood, which she violently disapproves. Any sign of bully leads to being expelled.

Students who graduate ZESBS are known to be famous. They lead to improvements in the Gundam along with the ability to help fix the declination of the economy. The economy is currently plummeling due to the expenses paid for the Gundam project. Some of these graduates help minimize the dangers of inflation.

* * *

Kira woke up at 7AM. After a long and stiffling yawn, he rolled off the bed...only to land on marble. "God fucken damn it!" he cursed outloud. He stood and went to the bathroom to do his business. Afterwards, he eats a nice bowl of cereal and gets dressed. As he is getting dressed, Athrun calls. Picking up his cellphone, he hears the all-too-familiar voice of Athrun.

"Yo Kira, I heard some screaming around 7, what happened? Another wet imagination of Flay and realized it was a dream?" Athrun said with a laugh. Flay was the girl Kira was dating. "Hahaha! You wish! She can go suck some other guy's dick for all I care. Well, I just accidently landed on my face on the marble floor. I was too lazy to stand up and wanted to roll over." Kira replied. "Well, I'll be infront of your door in a few minutes, see you then." Kira closed his phone.

Flay was Kira's offical girlfriend, but Kira doesn't give two shits about her. She cheated on him thousands of times, the only reason he's with her is because she has a video of him jacking off to a video. 'Damn blackmail, wait till I get my hands on he-' the doorbell rings.

He finishes dressing up and walks over to the door. Expecting to see Athrun, he opens the door with a smile. "About time you got he--" He stumbles to see a beautiful pink haired girl looking at him with twirling fingers. Kira, dumbfounded, looked at her beauty with an open mouth. Slapping himself back to reality, he asks, "Dear lady, why are you infront of my door?"

With a smile, she calmly states "I'm moving in with you."

* * *

I wanted this chapter short, and this just clicked to me. This chapter isn't beta-ed and I don't really care. So all mistakes are mine. OOC? I don't care either This is just for me and my imagination to go wild. AU too . 

Current games : Counter Strike 1.6, Dragon Soldier, Travian

(ZNO)


End file.
